Gundam Unicorn: Unicorn Vs Kshatriya
by EthanOBoss
Summary: I wanted to try something new, so this is just a short battle between the Unicorn and the Kshatriya.


The fire was blazing around the pale white mobile suit. The Unicorn Gundam sat untouched by the flames as if it had some aura protecting it. Inside the mobile suit, Banagher looked down at his hands, he knew he couldn't turn back. This was his chance to finally be a hero, to be the White Devil shooting across the sky at blistering speeds. It was his chance to save his colony from the cowardly Neo-Zeon, to be someone everyone could look up to. Banagher closed his fists in determination, he had made his choice, if he even had one in the first place. He gripped the joysticks on either side of the cockpit, the electronics in the machine hummed to life. The lights on the control console lit up one by one. On the outside of the mobile suit, the green eye sensors flashed to life. The Unicorn Gundam was alive. Banagher thrusted the joysticks forward, the mobile suit instantly responded. The large white machine shot out of it's hanger with a majestic grace. It dodged and weaved through buildings in the colony as it made it's way out into the blackness of space.

Marida Cruz sat in her mobile suit with her eyes closed and arms crossed. She knew her real opponent was yet to come and she was ready. Her mobile suit, the Kshatriya, was an absolute tank. It had four large shield like appendages extending from the mobile suit's shoulders. The mono-eye scanned from side to side taking in the whole of the environment around the suit. Marida checked the suit's scanner, still nothing...but wait...there it was!

"There you are!" said Marida grabbing hold of the controls.

The Kshatriya shot forward towards the massive space colony. The Unicorn emerged from the colony a little too late. The Kshatriya slammed into the Unicorn with overwhelming force. The two titans spun uncontrollably in the weightlessness of space. Banagher shook off the blow and prepared for combat. The Unicorn reached back and grabbed a beam saber hilt from it's backpack. The Unicorn ignited the beam saber and lunged at the Kshatriya with it's saber extended. The Kshatriya countered the attack with her own beam saber attack. The two sabers clashed, sparks arced over both mobile suits. The seams in the Unicorn's armor began to glow a bright red. The Unicorn kicked the Kshatriya back as the light grew brighter. Marida stared in disbelief at what was happening. The armor panels on the Unicorn all extended outwards and the large horn split into a gold V-shaped fin at the top of the Unicorn's head. The face switched out revealing the Unicorn's true form, the eyes of the new Gundam face flashed with a bright green light.

"A-A Gundam?!" shouted Marida as her heart sunk.

"That's right... and it's the last thing you'll see!" shouted Banagher igniting a second beam saber.

"Gundam or not, It makes no difference! I'm taking you down!" screamed Marida as she did the same.

The new Gundam flew at the Kshatriya and swung down slicing off one of the shoulder appendages. The Kshatriya retreated away from the Unicorn. Small drones flew out from the remaining shoulder armor. Each one fired beams at the Unicorn. Banagher was no longer controlling the suit, it was simply using him as a vessel so it could destroy it's enemy. The Unicorn twisted and rolled through the beams with effortless grace.

"Just die already!" shouted Marida charging with both of her beam sabers drawn. Instead of going on defense, the Unicorn shot up at the Kshatriya with it's sabers at the ready. The Kshatriya swung both of her sabers at the Unicorn's waist trying to split it in half. The Unicorn twisted upside down dodging the attack.

"Impossible! No human can react that fast!" said Marida as the Unicorn sliced a chunk off of the Kshatriya's Zaku-like head. The Unicorn spun around behind the Kshatriya and followed up with a second blow slicing one of the shoulder appendages in half. The Unicorn kicked the Kshatriya away. Marida's head flew from side to side as the Kshatriya spun through space. The Unicorn shot forward once more to land the final blow. The Kshatriya swung her beam saber at the Unicorn simply grazing one of it's arms. The Unicorn thrusted it's saber but missed by only a few feet.

"That's it...No more playing around!" shouted Maria as she charged toward the Unicorn.

The Kshatriya's eye flashed seeming to replicate Marida's anger. She swung over and over again with her beam sabers trying to pressure the Unicorn into submission. The Unicorn was parrying the Kshatriya's attacks as it mercilessly swung her beam sabers at it. The Kshatriya used her remaining shoulder appendages to grab a hold of the Unicorn. The V-Fin on the Unicorn retracted revealing two small machine guns on the head. The machine guns pelted the Kshatriya with waves of bullets. The Kshatriya spun around and threw the Unicorn into the side of a nearby asteroid.

The Unicorn lay quiet for a moment. The Kshatriya flew as fast as she could towards the Unicorn and kicked it with relentless force. Marida was breathing heavily, this battle was one of the fiercest she had ever participated in. The Unicorn leaned up and upholstered it's beam magnum. The Unicorn fired three large blasts towards the Kshatriya who managed to dodge two of them. The third hit the Kshatriya's left shoulder melting away almost all of the armor leaving the inner frame exposed.

"This is Marida Cruz! I need backup outside the colony!" she shouted on her comm channel.

"We hear you Marida, we're sending three Geara Zulu's to your position! Just sit tight!" said the operator on the other end.

At the colony, three large green mobile suits ignited their boosters and made their way over to the Kshatriya and Unicorn's dual. The Kshatriya shot forward and grabbed the Unicorn's arms so it couldn't strike her. The two mobile suits locked together and spun towards the colony. The three Zulus opened fire on the Unicorn. The bullets struck the back of the mobile suit leaving small dents in the pale white armor plating. The Unicorn looked up and saw the three mobile suits barreling towards them. The Unicorn had a new target, it twisted itself backwards and thrusted it's leg at the Kshatriya's head. It broke free of her grasp and shot up towards the three grunt suits. The lead Zulu drew it's beam ax and shot down towards the Unicorn. Just before the two collided, the Unicorn maneuvered under the Zulu and swiftly sliced both of it's legs off leaving it unable to fly away.

"What?!" shouted the Zulu pilot in disbelief.

The Unicorn flipped up behind the Zulu and sunk it's saber into the cockpit. The pilot screamed as the heat of the blade melted him and the cockpit interior away. The Unicorn kicked the lifeless husk away and set it's sights on the next target. The last two Zulus split up and tried to attack the Unicorn from both sides. The Unicorn threw one of it's sabers at the Zulu on it's left. The saber struck the Zulu in it's head destroying the mono-eye leaving the pilot inside blind to his surroundings. The Unicorn turned to the Zulu on it's right. The Unicorn drew it's beam magnum from it's back and pulled the trigger as a massive beam left the smoking barrel of the rifle.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed the Zulu pilot as the beam struck the suit melting everything from the waist up leaving nothing but a pair of mechanical legs.

The Unicorn holstered the rifle and turned back to the last disabled Zulu. It flew over and grabbed a hold of the chest armor and pulled as hard as it could. The armor gave way and was ripped off of the front of the Zulu leaving the pilot totally exposed. The Unicorn lifted it's massive fist and punched down onto the exposed pilot who was cowering in fear. The Unicorn removed it's fist and all that was left of the cockpit was mangled metal and a red paste. The Unicorn turned around and scanned it's surroundings for the Kshatriya. The green eyes pierced the blackness of space searching for it's prey but found nothing. The Kshatriya had fled the battle. The Unicorn shook for a moment and all the armor pieces retracted to their original position. The Gundam face switched back to the normal Unicorn face and the V-Fin closed back into the Unicorn horn.

"That was one hell of a ride..." said Banagher leaning back into his chair from exhaustion.


End file.
